Dark Turtles Cometh
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 3 of the Dark Demon Saga. The Turtles clones are back and their with a dark demon. She wants to take over New York and it's up to the Ninja Turtles to stop her and their clones. Will they?
1. Red Vain goes to the Future

Dark Turtles Cometh

I don't own anyone but the Dark Demon involved

Chapter 1- Red Vain goes to the future

_Flashback_

_I, Red Vain, am the only female in the Dark Demons, but I'm one of the strongest one, I am able to make Demon to do my bidding with seductiveness. I was also the great Demon Witch in all of Demon World until some Wizard Demons put in this wall with the other Dark Demon, now I'm free to take over the human world, Haze has failed but to stop these Ninja Turtles, they need fight themselves: The Dark Turtles from the future._

"Now, it's time for me to go to the future to grab my new henchmen." Red Vain states calmly.

She uses her magic to make a portal.

"Now, where could new henchmen be?" Red Vain thought. "In the Sewers."

Meanwhile the Dark Turtles were looking food again.

"Give it!" Dark Mikey screams.

"No!" Dark Raph teases.

"It's mine now." Dark Leo states as he took it from Dark Raph.

"No it's mine." Dark Don states as he took it from Dark Leo.

"Boys, Boys, Boys." Red Vain states calmly. "Don't fight over food."

The Dark Turtles look where the voice was came from.

"Now, boys, why are we fighting?" Red Vain asks.

The Dark Turtles mouth dropped and Dark Mikey's tongue fell out.

"Boys, do you want to eat some steak?" Red Vain asks.

"Yes, will you keep us?" Dark Mikey asks.

"I will, but first I need to transform you all." Red Vain states as she blew some dust at the Dark Turtles and they started to transform into demons.

Dark Leo grew dog demon ears, spikes on head, a spike on his shoulder, grew an eye on his plastron, left hand became a crab like claw, right hand and feet grew long claws.

Dark Mikey's neck became longer like a snake got patterns on shoulder and neck and grew a long tail.

Dark Don grew a bird like beak, pointed ears and muscles grew and grew spiky hair.

Dark Raph grew dinosaur like, horns and big snout.

"Whoa! I feel stronger." Dark Mikey states confidently.

"I'm stronger than you." Dark Raph states teasingly.

"No I am!" Dark Don states.

"No I am!" Dark Leo states.

"You are all STRONG!" Red Vain screams in annoyance.

"Oh." All 4 say.

"What are we going to do Ms uh…?" Dark Mikey asks.

"Red Vain." Red Vain states calmly.

"Wait! Where's Dunn?" Dark Raph asks.

"Don't worry he won't be bothering you with his useless mission." she states sinisterly. "Come, boys, let's visit some old friends of yours."

"Our Counterparts." Dark Turtles state excitedly.

Meanwhile

"Michelangelo, what are you doing up so early." Master Splinter asks.

"Nothing much, Sensei." Mikey answers.

"Are all of you up?"

"Yes, sensei." Leo replies.

"I have bad feeling, my sons."

"About what, Master Splinter?" Raph asks.

A new evil is coming." Master splinter replies.

"Yeah, and its back from the future." A voice states excitedly.

"Oh, no, it can't be." Raph states in shock.

"It can and it is." The next voice states in the same tone.

"The Dark Turtles!" The Turtles states in shock.

"Surprise!" Dark Mikey screams.

The Dark Turtles came out….

To be continued…


	2. Red Vain reveals herself

Chapter 2- Red Vain Reveals herself

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and the Demon forms of the Dark Turtles.

"What are you future rejects doing here?" Raph says.

"We're here to get revenge and take over New York in the Present." Dark Raph says.

"But I thought…" Don says.

"We've changed..." Dark Don says. "Think again."

"But how?" Mikey says.

"I changed them." A Female voice says.

"Who the shell are you?" Raph says.

"I am Red Vain the vicious." She says.

"Red vain?" Leo says. "You're one of the Dark Demons."

"Yes, I see you stop Haze from taking over now it my turn to take over with my minions from the future."

"Well, fight your dumb minion from the future." Raph says.

"I'm sure you will." Red Vain says.

"Before we fight how did you know about us stopping Haze?" Mikey asks.

"I was here when Haze affected your master.'

_Flashback_

"_I'll infect their while they get their friends." Haze says._

"_Well, well isn't the fat turtle that has no power." A voice says._

"_Red Vain, what are you doing here?" _

"_I come to watch and to see you fail." _

"_Why do you go somewhere, Wench." _

"_Aw, Danteus and I are waiting for Konti and yourself to fail do you want to know what both of your weakness are?"_

"_What is it, Wench?" _

"_You let the Turtles figure out things and Konti has family issues." _

"_Well, me and Konti can do better than you and Danteus will ever do."_

"_Well se, Haze." _

_End of Flashback_

"That's how you knew." Leo replies.

"I know about your spirit detectives friends defeat of Konti as well Danteus has got those 4 handle with the Treasures of Demon World and I'll handle you four with my magic."

"So we'll fight you instead of these chumps." Raph says.

"We're stronger than last time." Dark Raph says.

"Well, give you a sample, if you four aren't scared." Dark Don says.

"We're not scared." Don says.

"Are you guys ready for a rematch?" Dark Mikey says.

"Yes, we are, snake boy" Mikey says.

"Ready." Dark Leo says.

"Ready." Leo says as he and the other Turtles start glowing.

"Whoa, when did they get the marks on them?"

"You have glowing Marks, idiots." Red Vain says angrily.

"Oh," The Dark Turtles says as they glowed too with darker spirit energy than the turtles.

"Well, who will attack first?" Dark Mikey says.

"You idiots will." Red Vain says furiously.

"Ok, "The Dark Turtles says as they attack the Turtles.

"Attack!" Leo screams

The Dark Turtles and the Ninja Turtles fight

To be continued…


	3. Dark Turtles Triumphant

Chapter 3- The Dark Turtles Triumphant

I don't own anyone but Red vain and the Dark Turtles demon forms

With Leo and Dark Leo

"Well, I get my rematch against you for the last time." Dark Leo states angrily.

"Well, I thought you changed, clone?" Leo states seriously.

"I did until she came and offered us these new powers."

"Your forms?"

"Yes, Blue Fire Breath."

A big blue flame came out of Dark Leo's Mouth and came toward Leo who dodged it.

To Raph and Dark Raph

"Let me crush like the wimp you are!" Dark Raph states angrily.

"Not a chance Dino breath!" Raph mocks.

Dark Raph roars loudly causing sound waves

"Whoa! So that's your power!' Raph replies amazed.

To Don and Dark Don

"Well, Donatello, how do like me now?" Dark Don asks.

"Uglier!" Don replies in a mocking tone.

"Uglier? We'll see about that!" Dark Don replies as used his tail grab Donatello and slams him up and Don like before.

"Is that all you got?" Don asks.

"Nope!" Dark Don replies as he shot an energy blast out of his palm."

To Mikey and Dark Mikey

"So I've heard you met a new friend!" Dark Mikey states in his usual tone.

"Yeah, so, he can beat with his hands tied behind his back." Mikey states confidently.

"I would love to see that!"

"You will because learn this from him." Mikey states as his tribunal symbols glow.

"What did you learn?"

"This!"

Mikey uses his spirit energy and moves it to his hand and punches Dark Mikey,

"Hey! What happened?" Dark Mikey asks confused. "Ok, you got shot now it's mine turn."

Dark Mikey shape shifts into a snake and grabs Mikey starts squeezing him.

"Now feel that!" Dark Mikey states as he cackles.

"Now, my servants, defeat them." Red Vain orders the Dark Turtles.

"Yes, ma'am!" The Dark Turtles reply.

Dark Leo breathes more fire at Leo until finally he finally hits Leo with it knocking him out. Dark Raph roar was so loud that it finally knocks out Raph. Dark Don kept shoot at Don until Dark Don saw Don next move and shot him before he got there and knocks Don out. Dark Mikey squeezes Mikey so hard it makes Mikey pass out.

The Dark Turtles laugh.

"My sons," Splinter states in horror.

"Now, it's the rat's turn." Dark Leo states.

"Not you yet, clones, for you see I can defeat you without using my hands."

"Huh?" The Dark Turtles states confused.

Master Splinter gets behind Dark Leo and kicks him into Dark Raph. Dark Raph lands on Dark Don tail he scream pain while jumping up and down stepping on Dark Mikey small tail. Dark Mikey screams in pain and run around likes he's crazy.

"Do have to do everything my self!" Red Vain states annoyed. "Now I will fight you, rat."

"You will not defeat me, Red Vain." Splinter replies.

Red Vain and Master Splinter fight blow for blow they are matched equally until Red Vain uses her magic dust.

"Now, rat, you will be my prisoner." Red Vain replies as she blows yellow dust at splinter and it become a bubble that Master Splinter can't get out of. "Now have and defeated your sons. Boys, get rid of the Turtles."

"Ok," Dark Turtles reply as they put their equals outside and left them there…

Red Vain laughs evilly….

To be continued…


	4. Red Vain Takes Over

Chapter 4- Red Vain Takes Over

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and the Dark Turtles Demon forms

"Well, now, that you four defeated your counterparts, I will give you the food you wish for." Red Vain states as she gave the Dark Turtles food.

"Thanks!" The Dark Turtles state excitedly.

"You're welcome, my servants." Red Vain replies as she cackles.

Meanwhile the Turtles wake up

"I felt like I was squeeze like the last drop of toothpaste." Mikey states calmly.

"I got burned." Leo states as he saw his burns on his body.

"My ears are ring because of Dino Butt!" Raph states angrily.

"My plastron hurts." Don states as looks at the blast mark on it.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asks.

"We have to recuperate first at April's place." Leo replies as he started walking.

"Let's go." Raph states as he, Mikey and Don follow.

Meanwhile Red Vain was planning her next move

"Hmm, where should I take over first?" She asks herself.

"How about here," Dark Mikey replies as he points New York.

"Good idea, my servant," Red Vain states as she gave Dark Mikey a kiss.

The other Dark Turtles growl.

"You three will get one too, if you do a good job like your brother." Red Vain replies seductively.

"Ok!" The other Dark Turtles reply in love.

Meanwhile with the Ninja Turtles

"There, guys, you can rest here." April replies to the Turtles.

"Thanks, April,"

April leaves to get some stuff for the Turtles

"Our clones got stronger than us." Leo states calmly.

"That's because of Red Vain's magic." Don replies.

"Yeah and Magic hurts!" Mikey states still in pain.

"Red Vain knew about us defeating Haze and Yusuke and the others defeating Konti." Leo states seriously.

"That means we and Hiei and the others have got a disadvantage." Raph states flatly.

"Red Vain ad Danteus are the strongest two." Don replies.

"Didn't Red Vain say that the guys were looking for Treasure?" Mikey asks.

"No, she said Danteus is handling the guys with The Treasures of Demon World." Leo replies.

"They get the easy job." Mikey states flatly.

They hear screams all of a sudden

"We got to see what going on?" Leo states seriously.

The Turtles jump out of April's window and land on the street.

"It's Red Vain and our clones." Don states as he saw the clones and Red Vain.

"Well, well if it isn't the Ninja Turtles, how nice is it to see you again." Red Vain replies calmly.

"Red Vain, what are you up?" Leo asks seriously.

"I'm taking over the city that's what I up to."

"We won't let you, Red Vain!" Raph states strongly.

"Oh, boys, come fight for you master." Red Vain calls to the Dark Turtles.

"With pleasure." The Dark Turtles replies as they came from where they were.

"Uh, oh…Clones at three 'o clock." Mikey states as the clones came down crashing.

"We get to fight you again!" Dark Don states.

"Lucky us!" Raph states flatly.

"Now, my servants, don't fight you're equals fight your opposites." Red Vain states calmly.

"Ok," The Dark Turtles state as they were paired: Leo vs. Dark Mikey, Don vs. Dark Raph, Mikey vs. Dark Leo and Raph vs. Dark Don.

Both group getting in to fighting positions…

To be continued…


	5. The Turtles Find a Weakness

Chapter 5- The Turtles Find a Weakness

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and Dark Turtles Demon forms

To Leo vs. Dark Mikey

"Now, I can fight their fearless leader." Dark Mikey states while cackling.

"And like Mikey, you're easily fooled." Leo states slyly.

"Huh?"

Leo Kicks Dark Mikey in the underbelly

"Hey!" Dark Mikey states angrily as he turned into a snake and tries to grab Leo but Leo dodges him.

To Don vs. Dark Raph

"Now I can crush the smarty pants." Dark Raph states slyly.

"You won't be able to try you, Dino wannabe!" Don states seriously.

Dark Raph begin to stomp the ground shaking it up. Don jumps to avoid the cracks.

To Mikey vs. Dark Leo

"Now, I get chance to take on the annoying one." Dark Leo states.

"I'm faster than you are." Mikey states slyly as Dark Leo's use his claw to snap at Mikey. "Hey, watch it, claw face."

"I can use my eye too."

The eye on Dark Leo's stomach starts to glow shoot out a dark blue energy beam. That Mikey starts to dodge.

To Raph vs. Dark Don

"I can certainly out smart the brawny one." Dark Don boasts.

"No, you couldn't because unlike Donnie you talk too much." Raph states as he kicked Dark Don.

"Your good, but like my equal I can outsmart you."

Dark Don opens his mouth and a dark purple energy beam came and shot at Raph.

"Whoa! Now you're shooting bad breath at me!" Raph states teasingly.

Dark Don keeps shooting

"Boys, now hurry up and get rid of your equals." Red Vain states seductively.

"Yes, ma'am!" The Dark Turtles state in love.

So Dark Mikey turns into an anaconda and grabs all of the Turtles and juggles them with his tail.

"Here you go!" Dark Mikey states as he passed them to Dark Raph.

"Now, I can crush them!" Dark Raph states as stomps the ground and make the Turtle fly high.

"Now, it's my turn." Dark Don states as he shot blast from his mouth.

"And now mine!" Dark Leo states as he breathe fire burning the turtles.

The Turtle landed the ground in pain and before they past out they heard the clones laugh, Red Vain laughs seductively, and Master Splinter scream. The Turtles wake in April's apartment again.

"Those clones are starting to get on my nerves." Raph growls angrily.

"But didn't you notice that when Red Vain asks them to do something they do it willingly." Don explains.

"I think they're love with her and are willing to compete with each other to impress her." Leo replies.

"She isn't bad looking, but she's evil!" Mikey states annoyed.

"But I think the point is, Mikey, is that Don saying that we found our clones weakness."

"Oh,"

"Well, since we found their weakness but we haven't found hers yet." Raph replies.

"We'll find hers and save Master Splinter at the same time." Don states calmly.

"Well, what's the plan?" Mikey asks.

"Well the plan is…" Don states calmly.

To be continued…


	6. The Ninja Turtles Triumphant Part 1

Chapter 6- Ninja Turtles Triumphant P.1

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and Dark Turtles Demon forms and Dragon forms

"The Plan is that we separate our clones and use their crush for Red Vain against them and we got them." Don plans.

"Now, that's a great plan!" Raph replies excitedly.

"Now, time to use a form we haven't used since the Original Shredder." Leo states calmly.

"You mean…" Mikey replies.

"Yes, Mikey."

The Turtles' Tribunal symbols glow then it combines and turns into golden energy. And turn into…

At the same time

"Run, humans, for I, Red Vain, has taken over and my servants are to thank for that!" Red Vain states as she kissed each of the Dark Turtles.

The Dark Turtles sigh in love. But all of sudden blue fire came from the sky and hit Dark Leo.

"What was that?' Dark asks confused as purple fire hits him.

"Wha?" Dark Raph and Dark Mikey reply as Red fire and orange fire hits them.

"What's going on?" Dark Leo asks as looked up and saw 4 dragons with some familiar colors.

"Are those our equals?" Dark Don asks as the Dark Turtles jaw drops in surprise.

"What?" Red Vain asks as her jaw drops too. "I didn't know they were Dragons!"

"Hey, can we turn into Dragons too?" Dark Mikey asks as Red Vain blows some dust at them.

"Now, you can." Red Vain replies as The Dark Turtles started to transform into their dragon forms.

Dark Leo becomes Dark Blue Japanese Dragon with horns and Japanese Dragon ears. Dark Raph becomes Dragon that looks similar to Mikey's Dragon form but he is red and has lots of horn around his head and his shell. Dark Mikey becomes a yellow wingless Dragon with long claws and spikes down his back. Dark Don grows Dragon like and become European version of a Dragon.

"Now, my servants, go after your equals!" Red Vain states as the Dark Turtle Dragon went to their equals.

The Ninja Turtles Dragons start to separate into solos and fly in different directions. The Dark Turtles Dragons follow their equal to a different place.

To Blue Dragon Leo vs. Dark Leo Dragon

"You ready clone?" Blue Dragon Leo asks in Dark Leo Dragon's mind.

"I'm ready!" Dark Leo Dragon replies in Dragon Leo's mind.

Both Dragons fly and blew fire at each other cause the area around them to get destroyed.

"You know Red Vain only wants one of you right?" Dragon Leo states in Dark Leo Dragon's mind.

"Yeah and she wants me!" Dark Dragon Leo replies angrily in Dragon Leo mind.

"Actually she wants Dark Mikey!"

Dark Dragon Leo growls and blows fire at Dragon Leo but misses. Dragon Leo charges at Dark Dragon Leo and hit him through a wall of cement. Dark Dragon Leo gets up and charges at Dragon Leo and Dragon Leo dodges his attack hit himself into an another wall of cement.

"Give up?" Dragon Leo asks in Dark Dragon Leo's mind.

"No!" Dark Dragon Leo replies angrily as charge with full force and Dragon Leo dodges it once again and Dark Dragon Leo hits the wall and is dazed but before he could attack Dragon Leo charges at Dark Dragon Leo in top speed and hits him into wall knocking Dark Dragon Leo out and turning him to his demon form and crash to the ground. Dragon Leo lands and turns back into normal.

"I win!' Leo states slyly as he drags his clone to the sewers.

To Dragon Raph vs. Dark Dragon Raph

Dark Dragon Raph was blowing fire at Dragon Raph and Dragon Raph was dodging it.

"Is that all you got?" Dragon Raph asks in Dark Dragon Raph head.

"What you can talk in my head?" Dark Dragon Raph asks confused.

"Hey, moron, you know Red Vain only want one of you?"

"Who does she want?"

"Dark Don!"

Dark Dragon Raph roars angrily and attacks Dragon Raph who pushes him off into some trees and into a rock

"I'm not through, yet!" Dark Dragon Raph replies in Dragon Raph's head.

"You head is hard but you shell is too soft." Dragon Raph taunts.

"I'm going to smash you like the small dragon you are!"

Dark Dragon Raph charges at Dragon Raph. Dragon Raph dodges it and Dark Dragon Raph crashes into same boulder and passes out and turns back into his demon form. Dragon Raph lands on the ground and turns back to normal and get his bike and ties a rope onto Dark Raph and his bike and drives off.

"I hope Don and Mikey defeat their clones." Raph replies…

To be continued…


	7. The Ninja Turtles Triumphant Part 2

Chapter 7- Ninja Turtles Triumphant P.2

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and The Dark Turtles Demon form and Dragon forms I don't own Yu Yu Characters mention.

To Dragon Don vs. Dark Dragon Don

Both dragons blow fire at each trying to over power the other

"What are you trying to do, my equal?" Dark Dragon Don asks inside of Dragon Don's head.

"Study your movements a friend taught me that." Dragon Don replies inside Dark Dragon Don's head.

"Who's the friend?"

"His name is none of your concern but if he was here he would outsmarted you long before I would."

"You friend maybe smart but he could outsmart me!"

"Oh, maybe that's why Red Vain wanted Dark Leo instead of you."

"What! No way! If she wanted fearless leader she would have but look at him he strong but not smart I'm smart and strong that what she needs…"

Dark Dragon Don was whacked in the face with Dragon Don's tail.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Dark Dragon Don states angrily as he blows Dark purple fire at Dragon Don who dodges it.

"I know he taught me that too." Dragon Don replies slyly.

"You're friend is sly like the fox!"

"That's because he is one!"

Dragon Don jumps on Dark Dragon Don and launches both into the water where big splash was made and Dark Don was unconscious and turned back into his Demon form. Don was in the water back to normal and he had the Sewer Sub ready.

"Thanks, Kurama, for that lesson that day." Don thought to himself as got Dark Don out the water and inside the sub and pulls off.

To Dragon Mikey vs. Dark Dragon Mikey

"Can't catch me!" Dragon Mikey taunts.

"Oh, yeah, I can and I will!" Dark Dragon Mikey states annoyed.

Both Dragons fly around with Dark Dragon Mikey chasing Dragon Mikey

"You know I have a friend who taught a few tricks to me." Dragon Mikey states slyly.

"Oh, is your friend stupid like you?" Dark Dragon Mikey taunts as he laughs.

"No, he isn't, in fact he'll look at you say how ugly you are!"

"I'm not ugly!"

"Compared to Dark Raph you are which by the way who Red Vain wants!"

"What! I'm her main turtle that blockhead…"

Dragon Mikey charged at Dark Dragon Mikey butts him into a mountain.

"Hey!" Dark Dragon Mikey states angrily as he blew yellow fire and Dragon Mikey blew orange fire.

"I'm not going to let you win, clone my friend did teach me one thing:" Dragon Mikey states seriously.

"What's that?"

"Not to give up!"

Dragon Mikey flies around and hit Dark Dragon Mikey multiple time and butts Dark Dragon Mikey in the head knocking him out. Dark Dragon Mikey falls and turns back into his Demon form and crashes. Dragon Mikey lands and turns back to normal.

"Well, Kuwabara, thanks for teaching never to give up!" Mikey thought as he got his clone and dragged him back.

All the Turtles got back with their clone to Red Vain.

"What! You defeated my servants?" Red Vain asks in surprise.

"Yep!" Raph replies. "And your shell is next, Red Vain!"

Red Vain laughs. "You Human Turtles, I have just begun to show my powers. Now you see me at my most powerful."

Red Vain laugh as she chants something and glows and the turtles gasp in shock….

To be continued…


	8. Red Vain's New Power

Chapter 8- Red Vain's New Power

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and the Dark Turtles Demon forms

Red vain glows and she becomes more powerful

"Now, Human Turtles, you shall taste my power!" Red Vain states as she uses her sword to create lightning to shock the Turtles.

"Whoa! She's just created lightning!" Mikey states in shock.

"With a sword no doubt!" Leo states in the same tone.

Red Vain uses her magic powder and makes a Giant Monster with three eyes.

"Attack Triclops!" Red Vain orders.

The Triclops uses its hand slams toward the Turtles and tries to smash them.

"Look Out!" Leo warns as all the Turtles dodge the creature.

"Hey, Guys, let's try to blind it!" Mikey points out as he uses his ninja skills to get up to the Triclops' eyes and poke the middle eye.

The Triclops roar in pain and tries to grab Mikey.

"Let me try!" Raph states strongly as he did the same as Mikey and pokes it in the left eye.

The Triclops roars again in pain.

"We try to!" Don and Leo state excitedly as they did the same thing as their brothers and pokes the monster in the right eye.

"That's enough, now I can do this." Red Vain states as she chants something and three of the civilians turn into a Cerberus type monster.

"Nice, three headed doggy!" Mikey states nervously.

The Cerberus like creature tries to bite Mikey

"What do we do now?" Raph asks.

"We tame it!" Don states as he jumps on the Cerberus like creatures back and rubs its left head.

"Right!" Raph and Leo state as they jump on the Cerberus like creature and rubs its right head.

"Ok," Mikey states as he jumps on and rubs its middle head.

The Cerberus like creature calms down

"Now, you will fight the most power of all the Monsters!" Red Vain states strongly.

"Who's that?" Raph asks.

"Me!"

Red Vain glows and she turns into a Black Dragon with a Maroon underbelly.

Red Vain laughs. "Can you stop me, Ninja Turtles?'

The Turtles gasp…

To be continued…


	9. Dragons vs Witch

Chapter 9- Dragons vs. Witch

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and her Dragon form, The Dark Turtles Demon form I don't own Yu Yu character or Demon levels mention

"We have to stop her!" Leo states seriously.

"We have to do it again!" Raph states seriously.

"Right!" Don and Mikey state as all of the Turtles Ninja Tribunal symbol glows and the combines and turns gold again and they float up to the sky and they glow for a moment and they transform into their dragon forms.

"Well, well I see you all want to stop me!" Red Vain states as she blew maroon fire at Leo knock him over.

Dragon Raph charges at Red Vain but she uses her long tail to whack Dragon Raph to building and knocks him out. Dragon Don and Dragon Mikey blow fire at Red Vain she blocks with her own fire. Red Vain charges at Dragon Don and Dragon Mikey and they dodge the attack.

"Guys, she is super strong!" Dragon Mikey states worried in his brothers heads.

"You're not kidding." Dragon Raph replies angrily as he woke up.

"What do we do, guys?" Dragon asks.

"We have to attack with all our might!" Dragon Leo states strongly.

The Dragon Ninja Turtles charge Red Vain at different angles. She then whacks all four of them with her tail.

"Is that all you got?" Red Vain asks as she laughs.

"Great! She can dodge us with all of her attacks!" Dragon Raph states in his brothers heads.

"I know what class of Demon she is." Dragon Don replies.

"What class is she?" Dragon Leo asks.

"She's an A-Class Demon!"

"An A-Class Demon!" Dragon Mikey replies in shock.

"And we're only Middle C's" Dragon Don replies flatly.

"What! Who told you that?" Dragon Raph asks.

"Kurama!" Dragon Don replies.

"Oh, great!"

"We have to try no matter how strong we are!" Dragon Leo states strongly as he blew fire at Red Vain who block herself with her tail.

Dragon Raph blew more fire and she blocks once more and whacks Dragon Leo and Dragon Raph to the ground.

Dragon Don and Dragon Mikey blow fire at Red Vain also blocking it. Red Vain then whacks Dragon Don and Dragon Mikey also to the ground. The Turtles turn back to normal.

"Uh, we're normal, Guys!" Mikey states in panic.

"We see that Mikey!" Raph replies as Red Vain blew fire at them they dodge the attack.

"We have to keep dodging her attack!" Leo states strongly.

"We can't keep that up forever!" Raph states strongly.

"We have to until something comes up."

Red Vain keeps shoot fire at the turtles. The Ninja Turtles keep dodging it.

"I wish the guys were here they would be able to beat Red Vain!" Mikey states in panic.

"Me too!" Raph states in the same tone.

"We have to believe we can do it!" Leo states strongly.

"We need something that can help us out really." Don replies.

"We something will come!"

"We have to keep dodging Red Vain until something comes!" Raph states strongly.

Red Vain keep shoot her Maroon fire at the Turtle and they keep dodging it but Red Vain finally hit the Turtles. They end up on the ground.

"This will be you final resting place, human turtles," Red Vain state strongly as she blew fire at the turtles. But then a strange lightning bolt came and hit the Turtles with its energy making the Turtles stronger than before.

"What the shell?" Raph asks confused as his symbols glows.

"We just got a power boost!" Mikey states excitedly as his tribunal symbols glow.

"Alright!" Leo states in the same tone as his tribunal symbols glow.

"Wow!" Don states amazed as his symbols glow.

All of the Turtles combine their energies together and turn into their Dragon forms again stronger than before.

"What!" Red Vain gasps as she was hit by a blue flame. "You little human turtle!"

A Red flame blast hit her as well stronger than before.

"Well, you 4 have gotten stronger than before!" Red Vain states as she blew fire at the Turtles again. But a purple flame and orange flame block the attacks and shoot right back to her.

"Now! You taste my ultimate attack!" Red Vain states as she blew fire and zap energy beams from her tail.

The 4 Dragon block the attack with their fire attacks and sends them back to her

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Red Vain screams as the blasts she made hit her and she is knocked out to the ground. She is turned back to normal while the Turtle Dragon land by her and they turn back to normal.

"You can't stop me I am Red Vain the Vicious!" Red Vain states strongly.

"Not for long!" Leo states strongly as pulls out Gunshin.

"Now we're going to do the same we did to Haze to you, Red Vain!" Raph replies strongly as he pulls out Banrai.

Don pulls out Byakko and Mikey pulls out Inazuma

"No! Please spare me!" Red vain states in horror. "You can be my servants!"

"Not buying!" Leo states. "Gunshin! Fight with the power of the Dragon King!"

"Banrai!" Raph calls.

"Inazuma, attack!" Mikey calls.

"Byakko!" Don calls.

All 4 attacks hit Red Vain and seals her in a bubble she can't get out off

"Noooooooooooo! Spare me Please!" Red vain pleads.

"Not a chance!" Leo states strongly as…

To be continued…


	10. Red Vain Sealed

Chapter 10- Red Vain Sealed

I don't own anyone but Red Vain and the Dark Turtles Demon forms. I don't own Yu Yu Characters mention

"You have all the power in the world." Red Vain screams.

"No, go back to the wall you came from." Leo states strongly as the 4 energy beams sends Red Vain back to Demon World.

When that was done the Dark Turtles turn back to their normal selves and Karai is turn back as well at the wall. And Master Splinter was freed

"Master Splinter!" The Turtles yells excitedly as the hugged their father.

"You did it, my son!" Master Splinter replies.

"Now, we have to our dumb clone back to the future!" Raph states as he looks at the clones.

Then the Clone woke up few hour later

"Where are we?" Dark Raph asks.

"In our lair!" Raph replies.

"Are we your prisoners?" Dark Mikey asks.

"No!" Mikey replies.

"We're healing; you guys and sending you back to the future." Don explains.

"Don't send us back!" Dark Leo states strongly.

"We don't like working for Dunn!' Dark Don states in the same tone.

"Do you know what happen to Dunn?" Don asks.

"No! Red Vain said he won't be bothering us with his missions any more." Dark Mikey replies.

"That could mean Red Vain got rid of him for good!"

"What will you do with us?" Dark Raph asks.

"Well, I'm sending you to place where you'll have food and not be bother ever again." Don replies.

"Where's that?" Dark Don asks.

"In future, mutants are allowed to roam the streets."

Don turn on the machine and The Dark Turtles walk through

"Bye!" The Clone reply "Thank you!"

"Now that's over I'm watching TV." Raph replies as the phone rang.

"I got it!" Mikey replies as he picked up the phone. "Hello!"

"Hey, Mike!" Kuwabara replies over the phone.

"Hi, Kuwabara, what's going on?" Mikey replies.

"We just defeated Danteus!" Kuwabara replies over the phone

"You did!" Mikey replies. "We just defeated Red Vain!"

"You did!" Kuwabara replies back over the phone. "How?"

"With our Dragon powers!" Mikey replies. "How did you defeat Danteus?"

"Well, one of the Treasures we got help the Sphere of Thunder gave us a boost with some lightning." Kuwabara replies over the phone.

"That's funny a lightning bolt gave s a boost too!" Mikey replies.

"I guess the Sphere of Thunder gave both our teams a boost!" Kuwabara replies over the phone.

"No Kidding did anything else happen?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, I got stab in the right leg, turned cat and a baby, got my spirit and demon energy drained, I was Oxbull that's not Koi, elementals tried to kill me and the others and that's about it." Kuwabara explains over the phone.

"Wow, let's see our clone came back from the future, they were demons, we fought them and lost, we fought them again and lost, figured out their weakness, turn into dragons and they did too and defeated them and that's it!" Mikey replies as he his brother arguing.

"Wait a minute!" Raph realizes "We're ranked in Middle C-Class; I thought we were stronger than that!"

"Well, I agree with it we're not Yusuke and the others!" Leo replies.

"I know but I thought we would be higher than C!"

"Sorry, Raph, I checked we are C-Class ranked. Don replies.

"Will you stop complaining?" Leo asks annoyed

"No, I will not!" Raph states angrily as the three turtles argue.

Back to Mikey on the phone

"Well, Kuwabara, there something I learned!" Mikey replies.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asks over the phone.

"You can't let three turtles argue in the same room!" Mikey chuckles.

"I've learned something too, Mike." Kuwabara replies over the phone.

"What?" Mikey asks.

"You can't let three demons fight in the same room either!" Kuwabara chuckles over the phone as he and Mikey laugh at their friends and brothers.

The End!


End file.
